deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit VS Sephiroth
Animaldude= B49EAD3E-3575-42BB-BF95-3958609CBC47.jpeg|Animal dude Intro When we think of angels that cannot fly these two comments to mind , like Sephiroith the one winged angel and pit the protector of the sky world , he’s rock and im metal and it’s our jobs to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills To findout him would win a death battle!. Sephiroith Rock:SOLDIER. The project created by the Shinra electric company to create the perfect subordinates and most deadly military force Gaia has ever known. Every enlisted member of SOLDIER was promptly infused with the genes of an extraterrestrial found in a crashed meteor dubbed Jenova. Metal:This made the SOLDIER all the more powerful, but the most coveted position was SOLDIER First Class. So far, one SOLDIER went down in history as the most deadly–Sephiroth. Rock:Sephiroth was an exceedingly famous and beloved hero, known for his good looks and insurmountable strength in battle. However, upon discovering Jenova, and putting together the pieces of his origin, Sephiroth was driven mad by the idea that he was an experiment. He since then resolved to take back the universe for his ‘mother’, Jenova, and slay any of the selfish, entitled humans that got in his way. Metal:Sephiroth is known for being meticulous and powerful, able to slay monsters many times his size before the likes of Cloud and Zack could ever hope to stand a chance. He may be arrogant, but he has a lot to be proud of, using his speed, strength, and cunning to leave vengeful trails of blood wherever he goes. He sees himself as the new, proper god, heir to the throne of death left by his destructive ‘mother’. Rock:Sephiroth’s favorite weapon is his trademark, six foot long sword, Masamune. Sephiroth is said to be the only one with the assets and training to use such a lofty sword. Since his transference into the Lifestream, Sephiroth is able to duplicate his blade to no limit. Sephiroth has enough force behind the sword to slice clean through debris, concrete pillars and metal structures. Metal: in addition Sephiroith has multiple moves like thunder , fire , ice and healing moves, he also has his safer form as well which will be used due to pit having the three scared treasures. Rock: well let’s see what our full winged angel can do to the one winged one!. Sephiroith: I am the planets chosen ruler!. AC3C7AFF-C42C-4088-BF30-6B1644A23032.png|Sephiroith B6B8CD0B-6AA3-4628-A8E3-58DEBF105472.png|Safer Sephiroith pit Metal:Pit is the main protagonist of the Kid Icarus series, and though he is an angel, he cannot fly by himself. He fights under the goddess of light Palutena and cares deeply for mankind. Apparently, though, he can't read. Pit has fought against many underworld enemies, including Medusa and Hades (though he needed special weapons to defeat them both). He is very persistent and is good with many weapons, including swords, clubs, staves, and even claws. However, his main weapon is the Bow of Palutena, which he uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit also apparently plays other Nintendo games, as he references many of them throughout Kid Icarus: Uprising, his most recent and greatest game. Rock:Pit is shown to be very comical most of the time, as he, like many characters in the game, breaks the fourth wall many a time. However, he knows when to take things seriously, and even when he is joking around he fights as hard as he can. He is very annoyed that he cannot fly without the use of some item or power from one of the gods, but he does not let this bring him down. Furthermore, he is shown to be very gullible at times. However, he does not have a personality in either of his previous games. Pit also trusts Paluntena more than anyone. He has put his life on the line for her many times and always fights for her, not himself. Pit is selfless, and will not stop at anything to put a smile on anyone's face. Metal: pit has death manupliation , magic , is a master in combat , light manuplation , fire manuplation and life force manuplation Rock: pit has taken down God’s like hades Metal: however he does do it with help from Palutena Rock: that’s one of his only down falls, pit relays on help from his friends to take down opponents Metal: pit has small planet level durability being able to take down multiple deities and was Superior to the Three Sacred Treasures, tanked numerous attacks from a serious Hades even while shedding parts to increase its speed Rock: pit releys on Palutena’s bow for his weapons Metal:Despite his young appearance and excitable personality, Pit is an extremely capable fighter with over twenty years of combat experience as the leader of Palutena's armies, being (in Magnus's words) "the only member of the angels who can pull their own weight in a fight". He is extremely skilled with a variety of weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat, easily mastering new weapons and fighting styles within days of picking them up. He regularly routs entire armies of foes by himself, including the Underworld's monsters, the Aurums who devour entire planets, and Viridi's Forces of Nature. In addition, Pit has also proven himself to be knowledgeable of Nintendo's other properties as well as the fourth wall itself, mentioning how Komaytos look like Metroids from the eponymous franchise as well as Super Smash Bros. during the tutorial. He also complains about how long some stages are and the fact that there are loading screens in some of them. However, for all his experience, he still rather gullible, naive, and childish, traits that get him teased to no end by virtually everyone, a fact that agitates him. Rock: pit isn’t able to fly without the help of Paluntena , however he has great stamina and rarely ever get tired in a fight . Metal: while he has is flaws , pit is no doubt a force to be wrecking with 696A5AE3-7334-4E1D-AD9C-3416A60D827C.png|Pit D4FE2112-44A9-4B93-B550-E3604FE59161.png|Pit with three scared treasures Pit:Victory! pre-fight 635DFA19-E835-4C80-8E4A-5B19C059DA76.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! fight DD934B9E-9625-4991-A6EA-779D1FB2A419.jpeg Pit is walking through the underworld looking for hades until he comes across Sephiroith. Sephiroith: who are you... Pit: I am pit , nice to meet you Sephiroith: What species are you . Pit: I’m a angel... Sephiroith: I need your life engery!. Sephiroith then yells thunder and hits pit with a bolt of electricity. Pit: now it’s on freak!. Fight!. Pit shoots arrow at Sephiroith, Sephiroith dodges and the two clash blades , pit then starts slashing Sephiroith with his blades , Sephiroith shoots fire at pit , pit yells stay back and uses his Shield and deflects the attack , pit then shoots more arrows at Sephiroith, Sephiroith creates a barrier and deflects the blasts , pit gets hit by three arrows , pit then starts slashing the barrier , Sephiroith then yells thunder and pit gets hit by thunder, pit then shoots one last arrow into the barrier breaking it , pit then rushes at Sephiroith, But Sephiroith teleports behind pit. Sephiroith: looking for someone... Pit then yells stay back and puts up His Shield, Sephiroith swings his sword and breaks through the shields , pit then looks at Sephiroith and hits him with his blade , Sephiroith then stops time , Sephiroith shoots Fire , Ice and thunder at him , time reverts and pit gets hit by all the attacks , pit then falls to the ground out of stamina , Sephiroith slowly walks toward pit. Sephiroith: Stop struggling , just die already!. Pit then uses his peices heal and heals himself , pit then stops time , pit shoots a arrow into Sephiroiths Cheast , time reverts and the arrow penetrates Sephiroiths Cheast , Sephiroth is heard yelling in pain . Pit:victor... Just before pit can say anything else , Sephiroith gets up and grows wings , the two look at each other , pit and Sephiroith start to fight again , the two clash blades again , pit then tries to poison sephiroth, the attack fails , Sephiroith then makes Multiple illoisions of himself , Pit keeps shooting arrows at the clones until Sephiroith goes behind pit and stabs him in the cheast , pit starts struggling to get away from the swords grasp , Pit then uses his forcefield and shoots a arrow at Sephiroiths face , hitting his eye , sephiroth let’s go and pit falls to the ground in great pain , sephiroth then takes the arrow out His stabbed eye and rushes at pit in anger , pit heals himself , Pit then stops time , pit then shoots two arrows at his wings , cutting his wings off , Sephiroith then falls down to the ground , Sephiroith then starts glowing with light , pit looks in complete shock while Sephiroith turns into his safer form , pit shoots a arrow at Sephiroith, Sephiroith uses his hands and deflects the arrow , pit then starts flying around Sephiroith looking for weekness , Sephiroith then yells supernova , Sephiroith becomes a huge ball of fire and engofles every planet destroying it , eventully Sephiroith rushes into pit , pit uses his barrier and avoids the attack , pit then takes out the three scared treasures , pit puts on the armor and the two fight, Sephiroith then yells Thunder and shoots electric at pit , pit dodges and hits three arrows at Sephiroith, Sephiroith yells in pain as the arrows penetrate his Cheast , Sephiroith then paralyzes pit , pit gets shocked and cannot move , Sephiroith prepares to use his supernova , until pit uses his Aries heal and stops time, pit then uses his instant death attack , killing Sephiroith instantly , Sephiroith then explodes and nothing is left but his ashes , pit then starts to walk away until he is pulled in By a strange force ,pit is being pulled in by Sephiroith, pit then sees Sephiroith with his shirt off , giving a evil look , The two clash blades one last time , Pit then Charges up a huge arrow blast ,while sephiroth Charges up his octoslash , Sephiroith rushes at pit , pit then shoots the arrow at Sephiroith, the arrow hits Sephiroith in the cheast , Sephiroith then starts holding his Cheast and gasping for life. Pit: stay here , in the underworld , where you belong!. Sephiroith: I will.. , never be made a fool off!. Sephiroith then takes his sword and tries to stab pit with hit , but before he can even get to pit , he falls down and dies , pit then looks at his fallen foe and sees a portal. Palutena: Pit can you hear me? Pit: loud and clear!. Palutena: Pit Go in the portal and quick it leads to the sky world. Pit: coming right now!. Pit then flies in the portal. Ko! Winner Rock: Wait what? , pit won? , oh boy we’re gonna get many final fantasy fanboys up our asses!. Metal: despite Sephiroith being stronger , moredurable and more experienced, it simply wasn’t enough to beat pit , pit was atacully faster due to reacting To phosphora , who was stated to move as fast as a lighting bolt , where as Sephiroith was only hypersonic , making pit 10x Faster , Pit Also had a few other things up his sleeve including attacks that’s can literlly one shot Sephiroith and Multiple healing items. Rock: in addition pit has multiple counters to Sephiroith assults , he can block his range attacks with his Shield and heal from any statsis condition he gets with Multiple healing abillties and items. Metal: not to mention Sephiroiths Jenova cell’s would also be weak to pits multiple weapons as he is weak to holy weapons due to his Jenova cells , it would not be much time before pit speed blitzes Sephiroith and then hits his weak points and eventually beats him , in addition people simalir to pit like sora were able to beat Sephiroith despite being far weaker and less expeeinced , also remember pit fights gods for a living , people who are very simalir to Sephiroith and more specifically safer Sephiroith. Rock: the fight was very close but pits hax , speed and better defenses , are the reasons why he won. Metal: I guess we pit Sephiroith to his defeat!. Rock: the winner is pit!. 2B29ED95-FE01-4FB7-976F-591F7BC673C8.jpeg|Pit wins |-| PuasLuisZX= Description 7530DD5C-97E7-4DBF-96F8-82410F169865.png B49EAD3E-3575-42BB-BF95-3958609CBC47.jpeg Kid Icarus VS Final Fantasy VII! Two angels will fight, the angel that can't flying and the angel with only a wing. Which angel with problems of fly will win? Interlude Wiz: Angels, helpers, support or guide for a person. But this two are stronger than this leader. Boomstick: And clearly with problems for fly. No really one can't fly, the other has only one wing. Wiz: Pit, defender of Light. Boomstick: The Angel how can't fly. Wiz: And Sephiroth, the Jenova project rat. Boomstick: The Angel with just one wing. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Pit (Cues Solo Menu Viridi) Wiz: In the mythic world of Angel Land there existed 2 goddesses, Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness. Palutena did everything in her power to bestow happiness upon humankind, while Medusa did everything to bring them suffering. Boomstick: But one day Palutena was angry with Medusa decided to return it beautiful to ugly. Like her heart and banished her to the Underworld. (Cues Hades's Infernal Theme) Wiz: Angered Medusa joined with the Underworld forces, eventually amassing an army so large, it trumped Palutena’s forces in a large-scale surprise attack. Palutena was imprisoned, most of her army was turned to stone, the 3 Sacred Treasures were stolen and hidden in the Underworld, and what was once her beautiful palace became the home of the Underworld monsters. All hope seemed lost. Boomstick: Pit is a young angel who wish fly one day and before of chaos in Angel Land he was captured and imprisoned in the Underworld. And with the last energy of Palutena Pit got the Power of Fly to escape and the Palutena Bow. Saving Underworld. (Cues The Return of Palutena) Wiz: Pit is a extreme powerfull fighter, and now he's the leader of Palutena's army. With some ideas of fighting and rare but effective style of fighting in close combat and ranged like in Smash moves areals and tills, but he can't fly unlike a tipical angel. And a stupid cheerfull and goofy jokes. (Music out) Hades: Tell me, Pitty Pat, what exactly can't you fly? Pit: Oh, real original. Like I haven't heard that one before. Not to mention, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Hades: So sorry. I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject. Palutena: Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine. His wings just don't work right. Pit: Hey, whose side are you on? (Return the music) Boomstick: Pit has many weapons in Kid Icarus Uprising and he has nine differents of class for choose like the blades, bows, palms, orbitars, arms, staves, clubs, cannons, claws but we only choose five weapons. Wiz: Start with the Palutena Bow, modified from the Silver Bow, the Palutena Bow is weak when standing still, but it's dash attacks are very powerful. And charged shots are useful. The Bows can use both a sword in close combat situations and divide the bow in two short blades. Pit created a move close combat with the bow called the Angel Ring, the Angel Ring is a move when Pit spin his Bow in Close Combat and also can reflect projectiles. Boomstick: The Upperdash Arm, an Arm with a disc shaped top known for its impressive Dash Attack, a powerful uppercut that produces flames and features a Charge Shot that fires a small-sized tornado. By comparison to typical arms its melee attacks are weak. And this thing can reflect projectiles. So no Pit perforing the air. (Cues Boss Battle 1) Wiz: The Guardian Orbitars, with this Orbitars Pit can created a mystic giant barrier. It’s a common strategy for Pit to raise the shield and spam fire from behind it at his targets. Being Orbitars, they allow Pit a high degree of freedom, stamina, and mobility since he doesn’t have to carry them around like other weapons. His offensive attacks are weak but is a projectile deflection tool in Smash, and can cover him from two different angles. Boomstick: The Ore Club, Clubs are weapons are odd in a couple of different ways. One of them is fact that they only get combos as high as two in terms of melee attacks, but they make up with that in the strength of their melee attacks. This Club can created Tornados in charged attacks and are really powerfull but like a Club it doesn't have a fire continues attack. Wiz: And the Violet Palm. Boomstick: And what hapens with blades?, well if Pit has a bow why used a Blade if are similars. Wiz: The Violet Palm has the perfect homing attacks, moves agiles, good stamina and has a regular range, apart is a powered hand in close combat sittuations. And the Violet Palm launch a mystic fire purple. (Cues In the Space-Pirate Ship) Boomstick: He has many abilities like homing abilities his attacks has an automatic shoot that in most of case not fail. And Pit also has a variety of different power to choose from to help him in combat. But is limited and you can't use all of this. My choosen five are Brief Invincibility, Health Recovery, Reflect Barrier, Heavenly Light and Meteor Shower. Wiz: But his trump is the Three Sacred Treasures, these weapons like all others were created by Dyntos, the God of the Forge who has been implied to be the stronger than Hades. And with this weapons Pit kills Medusa and defeat Palutena. Boomstick: Wait a second, what Hades you thinking Hades of God of War or Disney Hades? For say if Pit is a badass like Kratos or a joke. Wiz: Nobody of both. Boomstick: Well in fact Pit is a joke. (Cues Medusa Final Battle) Boomstick: The items in this group consist of the Arrows of Light, Wings of Pegasus and the Mirror Shield. In adittion the Silver Armor that is bestowed to him whenever he uses the all 3 of the Sacred Treasures. It’s only given mention in Kid Icarus of Myths and Monsters, but halves all damage taken from enemy attacks. I want have this armor with Boomstickion. Wiz: Almost its material isn't a metal with an stupid name that is more resistent than titanium. Boomstick: The Arrows of Light are more powerfull than normal arrows and Pit can homing this arrow with easily. The Mirror Shield that reflect giant projectiles include the Samus's Smash Final. And the Wings of Pegasus that Pit finally can fly and he can doing a barrel roll. Wiz: Is areal Roll Boomstick: Gash. (Cues Lightning Battle) Wiz: Pit is a legendary hero, he can beat giant beast like Hydra, Fenix and Ortros; people really strong like Magnus, Goal and gods like Pandora, Medusa, Palutena and Hades. Dodge a laser and going to the moon in seconds, resist a strike on the Space Ship and resist Hades massive damage that can destroy a country entery. Boomstick: And healing himself swimming in hot springs, fully dressed. Is rare for this guy. (Music Stop) Pit: Wait, is this...? Ha! It is! A hot spring! Magnus: Apparently, someone likes his spa time. Pit: Ahhh... Now that's what I'm talking about! Magnus: You go in fully dressed. Don't you at least want to change into a...swimming tunic or something? Pit: Oh, no no no! The angel's code of conduct says that we must always be ready for duty. Magnus: I guess you wouldn't be an angel if you didn't do things by the book. Pit: Yeah...and I don't want to steam the Sacred Buns Magnus: We're done talking about this. (Cues Pit Fanmade Theme) Wiz: But Pit isn't perfect, he need Palutena in much like. Boomstick: Like flying. Really an angel that can't fly is stupid. Fun Facts for her and some powers. Wiz: Yeah, and is cooky and confident in much times and situations. But Pit is also a great fighter and he will never give up in a battle. He is the Skyworld Multyweapons hero. (Cues Kid Icarus SSB4 Victory theme) Pit holds up a V-sign. Pit: Victory! Sephiroth (Cues J-E-N-O-V-A) Wiz: When Shin-Ra found in the Northern Crater the body of a woman dead, they think that is a Cetra. This crature, called Jenova was really a specie of alien enty. Shinra planned used the Jenova ADN for create super-humans with Cetra powers. This project is called Jenova Project with Profesor Gast the leader of the project divide the project in two groups, Project S and Project G. Boomstick: You kwon in Project S, S for Sephiroth a name for a calamity god. And the leaders are his parents Hojo and Lucrecia. Wiz: Hojo injected cell samples from Jenova into the pregnant Lucrecia and her unborn baby. Lucrecia carried Sephiroth to term, his fetal form merging with the Jenova cells as he developed. After the baby was born, he was taken away from Lucrecia by Shinra scientists and she never even had a chance to hold her child. Boomstick: And next her suicide herself. The funny is Sephiroth never gained the ability to talk to the Planet because he is not a true Cetra descendant, but Shinra found another use for him and raised Sephiroth to be a super soldier. (Cues The Shinra Corporation) Wiz: Sephiroth proved to be a great super soldier and became First Class. Many young men, including Cloud Strife and Genesis Rhapsodos, idolized Sephiroth, and sought to join soldier to become heroes like him, making Sephiroth useful for Shinra has a propaganda tool. Sephiroth: I knew ever since I was a child, I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this is not what I meant! Boomstick: But one year, one day he descover than he was a human created by science and now he will revenge of Shin-Ra and becomes the most badass villain with cool clothes and fire in Nibelheim. Wiz: Sephiroth descends into madness and destroys the village of Nibelheim. The town's destruction marks the beginning of Sephiroth's villainy after he learns of his "true" origins. Boomstick: And becomes the calamity that all of we love. (Cues One Winged Angel) Wiz: Sephiroth with the Jenova ADN he becomes stronger, faster, resistent than a normal human. He training and skill in sword or fighting are really good, and he was instrumental in ensuring Shinra's dominance in Wutai War. Boomstick: And his long sword, the Masamune, the Masamune is designed as a Japanese odachi blade. is very long which would make it approximately six-to-eight feet long. The angle of the curve of the blade is semi straight. Sephiroth with this long sword is very elegant and deadly. Wiz: Like the Masamune is based in odachi blade, it was generally used on open battlefields as the weapon's length made their use indoors or close quarters difficult. But with skill and strenght this becomes extreme better than katanas. Even that he can humillated Genesis and Angeal together. Sephiroth: Ja, is that the best that you can do. He wins Angeal in the clash of swords. Boomstick: And cut all Genesis fire balls attacks. Sephiroth cut all fire of Genesis. Wiz: His sword can launch energy beams from his Masamune which can easily slice through steel, or Octaslash that 8 slashes consecutive. Boomstick: He has another equipment like Gold Armelt, an armor that protects hands of users and steal dragon, or Tough Ring that boost the user's Vitality and Spirit by 50. Wiz: He can teleport, doing telelekinesis. And Meteor, Sephiroth can summon a large meteor from space which can deal a huge amount of damage to a planet, but need much time for start the attack becomes vulnerable. Boomstick: Sephiroth can transform into Safer Sephiroth having wings that Sephiroth can fly. Yes he can fly with only a wing and learn attacks much powerfulls like Wall, Deen, Unnamed physical attack, Pale Horse Super Nova and Heartless Angel that you lost much HP except 1HP for finish this Wiz: Sephiroth can fight and win against 2 equally powerful opponents, despite having only one wing, his flight control is perfect, his sword, albeit long, has yet to be broken, even the Buster Sword hasn't broken it, successfully murdered Aerith, Defeated Tifa Lockhart while she had his sword, Singlehandedly burned down Nibelheim, Defeated Zack Fair, and stuff like that and in regards to that whole planet-buster thing, he hasn't actually destroyed a planet, but his destructive capability would make him one. (Cues The Price of Freedom) Boomstick: Sephiroth maybe be powerfull but his arrogance is pretty a weakness or be defeated by Cloud, and shipping with him. Wiz: Agh! Boomstick: And versus a Keyblade user, Sora. (Cues One-winged Angel KH) Sephiroth: You'll never let go of your past... Cloud: Shut Up. Cloud run, both jump and clash their swords. Cloud: Get him! Cloud put in a wall and next jump. Sephiroth doing the same, and consecutives collision of swords. Sephiroth: Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You kwon that more than anyone Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back! DEATH BATTLE! In Palutena Temple, Pit, Palutena and her army are eating chicken and salad. But an explotion appers and the army is out and can't fight or fly. Pit: Ahhh Palutena...what happens? Palutena: Maybe an minor enemy, going now. The are running but the Temple is destroying. Palutena: Pit watch out. Pit: Ahhh. Palutena push Pit saving Pit's life sacrificing her life. Pit: Palutena, no no no NO! Pit crying watch a man with a sword, hair grey and black coat. Sephiroth: Who are you? And you see a Swordsmen with a giant sword and blonde hair? Pit: No, but you destroy all and you'll pay for this. He use his Bow. Sephiroth: If you want fight, this will be your last day. He pulls out sword. FIGHT! (Cues Fight On!) Sephiroth launch energy beams with Masamune but Pit dodge all and he start launching arrows, Sephiroth cut all arrows. But now Pit launch a charge arrow that hurts Sephiroth and Pit run, divide his Bow in two and successfully attack Sephiroth. Pit: What happen slowly? Sephiroth: Bastard. He tryinig to touch Pit, but Pit dodge, jump and attack. Sephiroth: Stupid! Pit: Huh. Sephiroth touch Pit with Masamune and slashed him eight times a row. Horizontal slash, Vertical slash, 4 times Diagonal slash and throw Pit. Pit change weapon to Upperdash Arm and run for attack Sephiroth but Sephiroth jump dodging the attack and prepare for slash Pit. Sephiroth: Is over! Pit dodge the attack and launch a fire tornado, for next running and tackle Sephiroth launch him into the air. Pit now jump changing weapon to Palutena Bow for spin it and attack Sephiroth. Pit: This is my power real and don't think that I weak. Take THIS! Pit launch three arrows and homing this shoots to Sephiroth but he can't destroy the arrows hurts him. Now he charge the Meteor. Pit: Why he stay here? And many meteors fall in the sky. Pit: Ohhh no! Pit dodge eleven of twelfe meteors, and a explotion appers. Sephiroth: All is done! But an angel use Brief Invincibility resisting the attack with no problem. (Cues Thunder Cloud Temple) Pit: Ahhh, no really. Sephiroth: Is impossible! Pit: Learn something, I will revenge Palutena killing you! Pit now with the Ore Club launch many tornados. Sephiroth trying to control with Telekinesis the tornados but fail and is hurt falling in land. Pit run over Sephiroth. Pit: Let's finish it! Charge the final attack, but Sephiroth teleports and next break the Ore Club. Pit: What! Sephiroth: Don't be cocky. Pit chance to Violet Palm and shoot Sephiroth but Sephiroth destroy all the shoots with his sword, he teleports and slashing Pit, next he preparing for cut Pit head but Pit holding Masamune and throw it and now Pit punch Sephiroth's face. Pit: He is weak! Sephiroth: Gash! This can't pass. Pit again with his bow try to cut Sephiroth's hand but Gold Armelt, and kick Pit. He run for pick up his sword. And he grabs Pit's neck for finish this. The sword stabbed Pit's body. (Music Stop) Sephiroth: Finally I finish this nuisance. But Pit stand up. Sephiroth: Impossible! Pit: If you thinking that I will lose to easy, no really. Flashback Pit used Health Recovery. And next Sephiroth stabbed Pit's body. Flashback finish. (Cues Opening Kid Icarus: Uprising) Pit use Meteor Shower, and falling in Sephiroth. But the last Sephiroth destroy with his sword. Sephiroth: I want use this versus Cloud, but if no I will die! (Music Stop) The clouds appers, rain and the sky is dark now! Safer Sephiroth appers and now fly. (Cues One Winged Angel) Pit: What? He can fly? Gash all can fly except I. Sephiroth launch a Super Nova but Pit dodge this attack and shoots continue fire with his bow, but Sephiroth resist without problems. Sephiroth use wall damaging Pit. And now destroying Skyword, buildings is falling and Sephiroth is preparing for launch a giant Super Nova for killing Pit. Sephiroth is laughting. Pit: I'm finished. But Pit thinks and now use the Guardians Orbitars. The Orbatars reflect the Super Nova. But are now destroyed. And use again his bow. Pit: His attacks can be reflected, I need the Three Sacred Treasures. He put the Three Sacred Treasures kicking a chest. (Cues Dark Pit) Pit fly now and use a waterfall of arrows, the arrows of light doing damage Sephiroth, and now Pit near for Safer doing a normal attack. Safer punch Pit but the armor half the damage. Sephiroth: I hate you! He use Heartless Angel. Cloud see Safer Sephiroth and an angel fighting. Now he is running. Pit reflect the attack and hurts Sephiroth. Pit: Is time for finish him.Pit fires off a series of enchanted arrows that cover the entirety of the arena. The first barrage summons arrows that fly off in random directions. The second fly off in a spreading arch in front of him, the third flying straight forward. In addition, Pit may fire three green energy blasts that home in on the opponent's current location during the last three barrages. The final barrage has him shooting arrows up into the sky, causing pillars of light to shine down from the heavens and damaging all those who get hit in the process. Killing Sephiroth. (Cues Kid Icarus SSB4 Victory theme) Pit: Victory! K.O! Pit is crying for Palutena dead and in another mark Cloud is crying for Sephiroth dead. Results (Cues Boss Battle 1) Boomstick: Now again! Never of my favorites characters can win a battle. Wiz: This at first look a close combat. Sephiroth training, Safer Sephiroth and that he can fly doing Pit harder, but Pit defeated gods, creatures powerfulls and people like Sephiroth all times. Boomstick: Fun fact, in the histories allways wins the light versus the dark. Sephiroth can kill Pit easily in Safer Sephiroth but Pit can reflect anything attacks and in several differents ways. Or doing damage with the Arrows of Light that can kill evil. Wiz: Pit also is a expert with his weapons doing more unpredectible that Sephiroth, even Sora that is like Pit wins Sephiroth. And finally Pit is extreme faster for dodging much Sephiroth ranged attacks. Boomstick: Looks like the One Winged Angel lose his last wing! Wiz: The winner is Pit. Category:'Kid Icarus vs Final Fantasy' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death battle (Season 2) written by Animal dude